City Warriors book 1: The Defenders of Vancouver
by kingdom nice
Summary: The Dark forest cats have invaded the City of Vancouver and Port Coquitlam, so it's up to one cat to lead a new Clan of cats in the city to put them back where they belong!
1. Prologue

Hey guys Kingdom nice here and now going to make a new fanfic, called The Warriors of Port Coquitlam or, City warriors, a new Warriors fanfic. But I'm still going to do my Fox fanfic.

* * *

Prologue

"Bluestar!" a tortoiseshell, named Spottedleaf meowed, to a blue-gray old she-cat who's name was Bluestar.  
"What is it Spottedleaf?" she asked as they were in StarClan. Oakheart then appeared also. "What is it do you want?" Oakheart asked, Yellowfang also seemed to be worried.  
"Something's been happining, faraway from our territories across the Sun-drown place." Yellowfang meowed, looking all over the Sun-drown place which seemed to be large. then stopping to a very large twolegplace. (Which is Vancouver)  
"What's wrong with this twolegplace?" asked Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew, (Sorry for the spoilers people) looking at the twolegplace. "It looks peaceful." looking for the second time, they saw a male twoleg, looking scared.

"Wh-What is it do you want?!" the male twoleg asked, staring at two amber eyes, "Ju, jus, just take my money! And Go away!" he conitued to say scared, "AHHHHHH!!!!!" the man yelled, then the twoleg was dead, shocked as what he had seen, Clawmarks was on his chest, as if something had attacked him. His murderer reveled himself to be Tigerstar of the Dark Forest, looking at the dead twoleg, "Killing a twoleg, this sure is a drag." he meowed to himself, looking at the dead twoleg.  
"That is the second twoleg this Moon Tigerstar." Hawkfrost meowed coldly, "Neither StarClan or ThunderClan can touch us here." Darkstripe meowed, but Tigerstar looked at him angry at what he had meowed, "Don't mention our old home again! and don't mention the kittypet leader and that no good son of mine!" Tigerstar yowled harshly at Darkstripe.  
"Who else is going to save this place anyway?" Hawkfrost meowed, "A dog?" Darkstripe joked, stil looking at the dead twoleg as they dissapeared.

"How are the Clans going to help this twolegplace?" Spottedleaf asked, looking at the dead twoleg. "I don't know, but maybe a cat from here can help us..." Bluestar meowed looking at an image of a young loner tom with black and white fur and baby blue eyes. "This will be a new story, for a new warrior." Yellowfang meowed. looking at the tom.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys Kingdom nice here and now going to make City Warriors now.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Stop that cat!" yelled a store clerk, the same black and white loner tom from before, was stealing a pumpkin pie, the loner was so fast, that the people had called him Phantom, to which he liked the name.  
Later, when Phantom stopped, he began eating. "Love this stuff." he mewed as he was eating his pumpkin pie, he couldn't remember his true name so he just took the name Phantom from the people that were around him, and when he was finished with the pie, so he went and walked around for a bit.

"Stay back people! Nothing to see here." said one of the police, another person had been murdered in the city of Vancouver. and the murderer seemed to leave claw-marks as if it were an animal. "That's the second one this month." said a women worried, "What would happen if it was me next?" asked a man to himself, when they were gone, Phantom went to look at the murdered victim, it was a man who seemed be be at the wrong places at the wrong time, Phantom looked at the man who looked freighted, "This doesn't seem like any other victims I've seen." a dog's bark came from behind him, this was one of the police dogs of Vancouver, he had dark brown fur and amber eyes, his name was Werewolf, he had been rivals with Phantom since he met him last month, "Uh hey, Wolfy, I did not do that..." Phantom meowed nervously, looking at Werewolf, "Relax ghost-boy, I know you didn't do it." Werewolf barked calmly.  
"And I want to know who did it." Phantom meowed, looking at the dead man's body, Werewolf then went back to the police station, "Well, see ya." Phantom just watched Werewolf walking away, then looking back at the man.

Later that night, Phantom could of sworn he was being followed, but couldn't make it out who it was. It wasn't Werewolf, because he's with his master, so he was just walking both scared and nervous, "Don't mind me," he mewed nervously, "I'm just an ordinary cat in a big city."  
"Don't mind if I do..." meowed a cold voice, when Phantom looked who it was, it was a huge tabby with black and brown fur, and amber eyes, and he was staring at him. The Tabby's cold amber eyes stared at him, as if he was something else. "Wh-Who are you?" Phantom asked, looking at the tabby a bit scared, "The name's Tigerstar, and you'll be my next victim." Tigerstar meowed going to murder Phantom, but Phantom tried to dodge, but was stuck in one place, but just then, a blue-gray she-cat rescued him, "Bluestar, what a surprise." Tigerstar meowed calmly, not looking at all surprised, "How did you know we would be here?" he asked, Bluestar simply answered, "Spottedleaf told us about this place, and this cat will help us." she meowed, her tail pointing to Phantom. "Umm, if you don't mind, I'll be going away now.." Phantom nervously meowd, that was until he saw a golden tabby in front of him, "Come with me." he meowed, Phantom just looked back at Bluestar, who nodded, then followed the golden cat, only to look back at Bluestar and Tigerstar one last time.

Phantom was tired from that run, but the golden tabby wasn't tired, "How...come...You aren't tired?" Phantom asked, looking at him, "Because, me and Bluestar are from StarClan," the golden tabby simply meowed, "Wow how faraway is that?" Phantom asked, wondering where StarClan was, "Up in the sky." the cat meowed, Phantom was surprised, so this cat and Bluestar were from StarClan. "What about that Tigerstar dude? Is he from StarClan too?" Phantom asked again, "No, Tigerstar is in the dark forest where cats with dark ambitions stay there." another cat, named Spottedleaf, told Phantom, "This place seemed that there are other places over the Sun-drown place." Bluestar meowed as she appeared, "Umm, don't you mean the ocean?" Phantom corrected her, knowing that it meant the ocean, "Do you know about the killing of the twolegs?" asked Spottedleaf, Phantom knew about the murders of the people here, "Of course I do, and I kept on asking my rival and friend, Werewolf about that." Phantom meowed, "Of course, the murderer...or Murderers," meowed the golden tabby, Lionheart, "Are the dark forest cats." Phantom sure was surprised, murderers were supposed to be alive to kill people....Unless your that Walter Sulliven character from Silent hill 4 the room, who thinks that some room is his mother.

Meanwhile at a different fandom,

"Achoo!" Walter sneezed.

Back at this fandom.

"But, how does that have to do with me?" Phantom asked, looking at Bluestar, Lionheart and Spottedleaf. "You will be the leader of this new land, and lead a new Clan of cats to bring the dark forest cats back to where they belong." Lionheart meowed, Phantom couldn't think of a way to say this, either protest, or thanks, "But, I'm just an ordinary street cat, being chased, and I'm not some cats like you! And your dead!" Phantom protested, "Well you better see where the other four Clans are, then you'll see." Lionheart meowed, touching at Phantom's nose, thne he closed his eyes.

When Phantom woke up, he was over a camp site that was around the lake, "Wh-where am I?" Phantom asked, wondering where they were, "Your at the Four Clans' new home..." Spottedleaf simply answered, and when he looked at her, she seemed sad. "What do you mean, new home?" Phantom asked, who is worried about Spottedleaf's sad look, "Because our old home had to be torn away by Twolegs to build their new places." Lionheart meowed, Phantom noticed the sadness in all three of their eyes, "I'm sorry for bringing that up." he apologized, Spottedleaf looked at him, then meowed, "Come, I would like to let you meet the four leaders." she meowed, first they went to a cat who looked like a leapord, "Leapordstar, I would like you to meet Phantom." she meowed, Leapordstar looked at Phantom, then answered, "Cute cat," she meowed looking at a blushing Phantom, "Umm, hi..." Phantom shyly mewed, as Leapordstar looked at him, "Leapordstar, the dark forest cats have set sights on a place faraway from here, and they're killing the twolegs." Lionheart meowed, Leapordstar was now serious. "Why would we help him? The twolegs destroyed our old home." she meowed bitterly, "Look, Vancouver is my home, and your here...hating twolegs, and they need my help to take the cats of the dark forest back where they belong." Phantom protested to Leapordstar. She then looked at hiis eyes, they were filled with determination. "I see, I hope you'll lead the new future Clan of your's to the future." Leapordstar meowed, looking at his eyes. "Thanks," Phantom mewed softly, then he noticed that Bluestar, Lionheart and Spottedleaf were bringing him to a new leader.

The next leader was the leader of ShadowClan, when Phantom looked him, which his name was Blackstar, gave him the goosebumps, "Who's this?" he asked, looking at Phantom.  
"Umm, my name's Phantom." he mewed a bit scared from Blackstar's eyes, "Hmph, Typical kittypet." Blackstar meowed harshly, "Was that suppose to be a threat?" Phantom hissed angerly at Blackstar, "Blackstar, Phantom's not a kittypet, he's a loner." Lionheart corrected him, "Whatever." Blackstar simply answered, "Now leave me be." as they were leaving, Phantom wanted to have a piece of his mind, but he went with the others.

The next leader was the leader of WindClan, Onestar. "Hello Onestar," Bluestar meowed, but Onestar looked a bit sad, "Hey, why the long face?" Phantom asked, Onestar then looked at him, and then meowed sadly, "Well, I am leader and all, but it also took away my friendship with Firestar." Onestar mewed sadly. "And that was my price so WindClan can be strong again." Phantom looked at Onestar and then meowed, "Well, maybe if you told him the truth, he would forgive you someday." (Don't give me spoilers people! I only read the first Power of three book) Onestar looked at him, "I'll think about it." Onestar meowed sadly, Phantom noticed that Bluestar, Lionheart and Spottedleaf taking him to the last leader.

The last leader was a tom with a pelt the looked like fire, this was Firestar, "Hi, you must be ThunderClan's leader." Phantom meowed, Firestar looked at him, "Hello, and who are you?" Firestar asked, "This is Phantom Firestar," Spottedleaf answered, Firestar noticed her, then meowed, "Hey Spottedleaf." Bluestar then came in, "Why is he here?" she meowed, looking back at firestar. behind him, was a grayish young cat with milky white eyes, clearly, he's blind. "Jaypaw, what are you doing here?" Firestar asked, Jaypaw was looking at Phantom, "Who's that?" he asked rudely, still looking at Phantom, "My name's Phantom," he meowed, "Well, this cat's home has been invaded by Tigerstar and the other Dark forest cats." Lionheart meowed, "Where does he live? show me." Firestar meowed, wondering where Phantom lived, "His place is faraway across the Sun-drown place." Bluestar answered, Firestar looked sad, "Look I'm sorry that I live faraway Firestar," Phantom apologized to Firestar, Firestar then looked at Phantom and meowed, "I hope you and your Clan will put the Dark Forest cats back to where they belong." Firestar meowed determined to Phantom, "Well, Actually, I was going to recruit cats for my Clan, and I'm new to this." Phantom confessed, "And I thought you would tell me how to lead a Clan," Firestar looked at him, "Don't worry, I was like you when I tried to lead the Clans." Firestar meowed, when Phantom turned around, the StarClan cats went to take him back home.

Phantom was back at Vancouver, it was sun-down, "How do I get some cats to join my Clan?" he asked, wondering what to do next, "Don't worry, Redtail will guide you." Bluestar told him, then, a cat, who's tail as red as a fox appeared in front of him, this was Redtail, "I be inside your mind to see if any cats are good enough to join your new Clan." Redtail meowed. and then dissapeared inside Phantom's mind, Bluestar, Lionheart and Spottedleaf then dissapeared back to StarClan. "Now, off to find some cats." Phantom meowed, both to himself and Redtail.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys Kingdom nice here and now going to make City Warriors now.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Phantom and Redtail, who's in his head. Were now looking for some cats to make a new Clan for the city of Vancouver....Of course since Vancouver is so big, (To Phantom and Redtail) finding some cats maybe a chore.  
"Great, of all the places that Tigerstar and his forbidden forest cats had to kill people, they had to go here." Phantom meowed, eating a thrown out piece of apple. "It's the Dark Forest Phantom." Redtail corrected him. "Whatever." Phantom meowed sarcastically, when he turned his head around, a she-cat was being carried in the arms of her old twoleg owner, she had brown and white fur, and half of her eyes are light green and hazy blue which ment that she was half-blind. And she was looking at Phantom....Then winked at him. Phantom blushed, but Redtail was curious. "What was she doing?" he asked, but Phantom ignored him, and went to follow the she-cat and her owner by roof.

When they got off the car of the old twoleg and the she-cat, Phantom and Redtail both went to the backyard, they hid in one of the bushes so the old twoleg won't see them, "You're not following because she winked at you right?" Redtail asked Phantom, "No, I just want to check if she's good enough to join me to get some cats to make a Clan for Vancouver." Phantom half lied, when the she-cat winked at him, he instantly fell in love with her. Maybe if he could talk to her, she would want to join his new Clan.

When the old female twoleg opened her door, the she-cat came out. "Okay Anna, enjoy the fresh air." the twoleg said to the she-cat, named Anna. Phantom and Redtail were being quite to see what Anna was doing, "I know your there." she mewed quitely, Phantom and Redtail, who's back in his head, went out to greet Anna, of course, Phantom did not know what to meow. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at Phantom, "Umm, well. My name is Phantom..." Phantom told her, looking at her, Redtail seemed amazed, "Who's this?" Anna asked, wondering who Redtail is, "My name is Redtail, from StarClan." he meowed.  
"StarClan?" she asked, of course Phantom had to tell her about it. "It's heaven to them, from a very faraway place." Phantom meowed, Anna then looked at Redtail again and meowed, "I saw some cat in my dreams, and it looked a lot like you." she meowed, looking at Phantom. Of course, he was surprised at her. After a while, Phantom and Redtail told her about the Dark Forest cats, that they've been killing twolegs in Vancouver, and Phantom asked if they could join him and Redtail. "I don't know if I could join you or not." she meowed sadly, looking back at her twoleg owner at the window. "You don't want to leave her, don't you?" Phantom asked, looking at Anna's sad face. "Of course I don't want to leave her, if I leave she'll be sad." she mewed sadly. Redtail went to her and meowed, "If we give you one more day, you'll think about it?" he asked, Anna gave one last look to her twoleg owner cooking something. "I'll think about it." she meowed.

Later that night, Anna was outside, waiting for Phantom and Redtail, until she heard her owner's scream. "What's going on!?" she mewed hastily then went inside her twoleg house.  
"That was Anna's twoleg owner! We have to hurry!" Phantom meowed going into Anna's house.  
When they got to Anna's twoleg house the back door was open so Anna could get in. When they saw Anna she looked scared, "Anna! What's wrong?" she asked, Phantom and Redtail turned their heads to see Tigerstar and another Dark forest cat named Darkstripe in front of Anna's twoleg owner, who looked like she was dead. "Another twoleg dead." Tigerstar meowed looking at Anna's dead twoleg. "Hey! I know you!" Phantom meowed, looking at Tigerstar, Tigerstar then looked to see that Phantom appeared again, looking at him. "You again! It seems StarClan has showed you the four Clans, but you won't live to make your own." Tigerstar meowed angrily, Bluestar then showed up to protect Phantom and Anna. "Not happy to see me? Tigerstar?" Bluestar asked, both Tigerstar and Darkstripe both dissapeared, never leaving a trail behind.  
When Bluestar dissapeared again, Anna then looked at her twoleg owner, noticing her hand was holding something, "What is she holding?" Phantom asked, when Anna opened her twoleg's hand, what it seemed like was a light blue pearl tied to a ribbon fit for Anna. "It seems like it was for you." Phantom mewed softly to Anna.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own the warriors series

* * *

Chapter 3

It was now raining, and Phantom and Anna were trying to find a shelter while Anna still had her crystal like armlet from her old twoleg owner.  
And now they're still trying to find some cats.  
But it's really hard being in such a big city to find some. And Phantom and Anna hid under an abandoned building.

"Let's just wait until the rain stops." Phantom meowed. Anna agreed, wanting to know about Tigerstar, The Dark forest, StarClan and other Clans Redtail told her about.  
"You two seem to be sleepy, so rest." Redtail told her, Anna did look sleepy, "Who are you three?" asked a male meow.  
When they turned around, they saw three cats, one was a tom who had dark brown fur, and dark red eyes.  
The other one was a she-cat, she had brown and white fur, and light blue eyes.  
The last one was a small kit, it looked like it was four Moons old. The kit had brown fur with a little bit of black in the eyes that looked like a mask, and dark blue eyes.  
Both Phantom and Anna were both surprised when they saw the cats, "Sorry, but we had to come here because of the rain." Phantom meowed to them, hoping to understand.  
The tom had saw the rain outside, and looked back at them.

"Hmm...I see." The tom meowed, "What are your names?" he asked, "My name is Phantom." Phantom mewed softly, "My name is Anna, My Twoleg had died." Anna meowed sadly, and Redtail introduced himself to the cats, that he was a ghost and that the Dark Forest cats have invaded Vancouver and that Redtail is from StarClan.

"Well, if the cats of the Dark forest are here. I'll help you out." the tom meowed, and then introduced himself as War, his mate, Hikari. And his kit son, Squrit.  
Just then, Squirt went to see Redtail. "Where were you from before?" he asked him, of course, he told him he was from a far away land, over the large body of water.  
Squirt then was surprised when he heard it, it made him wanting to go there, but it's so far a way. So that dream would be a bit shattered for him.

"Me and Phantom will guard the building for tonight." War meowed to his mate and son, both of them nodded.

Phantom had a hard time trying to stay up. "So...Phantom, I want to ask you something." War meowed, and Phantom looked towards him. "Sure, what is it?" Phantom asked, wondering what War wanted, "What did Anna mean about Twoleg?" War asked, but that was what Redtail told him about. "It means about the people that live in the city." Phantom mewoed, and War just simply nodded, looking at the moonlit sky. Now knowing that his son and mate will be in danger.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own the warriors series

* * *

Chapter 4

It was now morning, and Phantom and War were still awake. The twolegs were wondering what they were doing.  
War was just thinking about how his son, Squirt. Will be able to defend himself. "War, back at my old home where the four Clans are. When kits are six moons, they become apprentices." Redtail told War, it seemed like a good Idea, "But they always need mentors." he continued. "But Redtail! We don't know your way of battles, and there's only me, War, Anna and Hikari." Phantom meowed.  
And then, Lionheart appeared. "Don't worry, I'll put each warrior's techniqes to other cats." he told him, "But you already have Redtail's moves, so your good." Bluestar meowed as she appeared.  
When War had a good look at the two, he was wondering. "Are you from the Dark forest or StarClan?" he asked, "We're from StarClan, but I was close to going to the Dark forest until Firestar helped me." She meowed.

War, understanding Bluestar's story, "Is there any sign of The Dark forest cats?" Phantom asked, but Lionheart sadly nodded no.  
"I understand. Don't worry." Phantom meowed.  
Phantom and War got into the building, and saw some mice right in the middle of the twoleg building.  
"Hey Anna, did you get these?" Phantom asked, Anna nodded "And Squirt also helped also." she mewed, looking at Squirt who was with his mother.

Squirt then went towards Phantom and War. "Father, Mr. Ghost, you can eat now." Squirt meowed to them, of course, he got Phantom's name wrong.  
"My name's Phantom sorry kid." Phantom told Squirt.

Later on, Phantom and the others heard a crying meow, in the backdoor, came out an orange white cat, the tom had blood on his back, and his dark blue eyes almost closed.  
"What happened?" Anna asked as the tom had came in.  
"I...Don't know...I was just minding my own business...And some cat who says he's from faraway, told me to give a message forcefally to some cat named Phantom that he'll attack me like he did, but I don't know any Phantom." The tom mewed weakly.  
Spottedleaf had appeared. "Do you have any Cob webs?" she asked towards War.

"Up there, but we don't know how to get it." War Told her, Phantom got up, and without anything to jump on. He had gotten the cob webs.  
War and the others were very surprised when he got it.  
"How did you jump like that?" Anna asked Phantom. Of course, Phantom was wondering how he did it also. But he had no time since the cat had blood on it, he had to put it on fast.  
"Spottedleaf! I need your help!" Phantom meowed. "Don't worry Phantom, you just need to hold the cobweb until the blood has gone." Spottedleaf told Phantom.

Soon after, the blood on the back was gone. Squirt had gotten a mouse and gave it to the injured tom.  
"Thanks kid." the tom mewed weakly, "now, how did you meet Tigerstar?" Phantom asked, "Are you Phantom that the cat mentioned?" the tom asked.  
Phantom sighed and meowed, "Yes, I am."

"Fine, I was just minding my own busness when Tigerstar was in front of me, and offered me to join him to destroy you, but I fealt like he had darkness in his heart. So I declined and he attacked me. And told me that he would do that to you like he did to me." The tom meowed.  
"You need to rest, your strength is not good yet." Spottedleaf meowed to the tom. "What's your name anyway?" Phantom asked.  
The tom sighed, "My name is Romeo." he mewed as he began to rest.

"Bluestar, when do kits become apprentices?" Squirt asked, wanting to know. Bluestar went towards Squirt.  
"Kits have to be six moons old to be apprentices, and you're only four moons old." she told squirt. Squirt was okay with this.  
Spottedleaf was over Romeo, looking after him. "Are...You one of the cats like Tigerclaw?" Romeo asked. "No, I'm not. I'm from StarClan." Spottedleaf told him. Romeo was laughing abit. "So...It's heaven is it?" Romeo asked. Of course, Spottedleaf didn't know what heaven was, but must be for twolegs.  
"In a few days, you'll be okay." Spottedleaf meowed. And then dissapeared.

In two moons, Romeo was okay. And Phantom was in front of Squirt. Of course both of them were nervous, but Phantom was hiding it better.  
"From this day forward, you'll be known as Squirtpaw." Phantom meowed. Squirtpaw than came towards his mother.  
But of course, Phantom needed a mentor for Squirtpaw. "Squirtpaw, I'll be your mentor since I've been practicing outside with the rats with your father." Phantom mewed.  
Squirtpaw jumped up and down, but Phantom didn't want to tell him.

"What are all of you doing here?" someone's bark echoed, they all turned to see Werewolf. Who was standing in front of the door. "it's none of your busness Werewolf." Phantom mewed seriously.  
But Werewolf still wanted to know. "I'm a police dog, and I want to know." He barked. "Fine, I'm saving this city from the Dark Forest cats. Happy now?" Phantom told him.  
Phantom inspected Werewolf to laugh...But he was focused. "Nice story Alice, now give me the true story." Werewolf barked at Phantom ordering for a real story on what he thinks is fake.

"Phantom's telling you the truth." Squirtpaw meowed at Werewolf.  
"I'll be going now, and give me a new story later on." Werewolf barked seriously. And then walking away.  
Phantom was wondering why his rival was being so serious lately, probably because of Tigerstar's murdering the twolegs. "Phantom, who was that?" Anna asked, but Phantom was still sad that his friend and rival seemed to have gone from his friendly self to a serious police dog. "Goodbye old friend..." Phantom mewed sadly to himself.

When Werewolf went to his home, he noticed that the door to his house had claws that were not his.  
It worried him, his master, Alex would never leave the door open. He needed to go inside fast.

When Werewolf saw his master in blood, he saw the claw marks, just like the previous victims.  
He then turned around and saw Tigerstar. "You...BASTURD!" He yelled at Tigerstar.  
Tigerstar was still looking at him as if he didn't move.  
Werewolf tried to attack him, but it did nothing since he's already dead. "You think you can attack me? I'm already dead." Tigerstar mewed as if he knew Werewolf was going to attack him.  
"What do you want you piece of shit?" Werewolf asked, "If you want to see your twoleg alive again...You'll have to battle Phantom..."


End file.
